Strange to Meet You SasuNaru Love Story
by shodow101
Summary: This is a modern twist on Naruto where Naruto is an orphan who moves in with his father who he has never met, and finds a hard time fitting into his new school. Soon he meet Sasuke, popular high school jock whom he falls for, though he doesn't know it.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto sits back in his chair, paint stains on his hands and face, while a gorgeous painting of a woman and a child stands on his easel in front of him. The teacher pats his shoulder and smiles at him, "We sure are going to miss you Mr. Uzumaki." he pats his should again as he walks away to the other students asking them politely to walk over and observe and critique his work, he just shakes his head while cleaning himself up in the sink. Naruto stares while the paints mix together in the soap almost like his perfect life here has slowly washed away, and as they mix to black then swirl down into the dark drain, a tear escapes down his cheek not wanting to disappear forever. When he was a child his mother died from an unknown disease leaving all alone so since her death he has been an orphan traveling from home to home in search of a loving family that will adopt him... but as the years continued the agency could never find a family that will keep him. They always find him strange, or too quiet, small, and a trouble maker. And now 15 he realizes that the dream of a perfect family is far from reality, honestly who wants to adopt a 15 year old when you can adopt a new born baby to raise to their liking. So now he just lives from foster home to foster home, making friend, and losing them, pretty much heartbreak every time.

For the first time in his life he was actually happy in the home he was in, but each home can only hold a child for so long, and sadly his time is up. Packing his paint brushes he looks over at his finished painting and smiles, signing his name he looks back at his now old teacher, "You can keep that one I don't need it where I am going." His teacher looks at him with a friendly smile.

"Naruto no matter where you go you will always have your art so keep your chin up, you are defiantly going to make something of yourself someday." and with that said he cleans his locker, and waits outside for child services to come and take him to his new home.

A black Cadillac pulls up into the circle drive and a tall brunette man with a scar across his face steps out, "Hey there Naruto are you ready to go I still have to take you to the house to get your things, so are you ready to go?" Looking back Naruto admires the red brick walls, and grey concrete of this school he loves so much. Murals of his cover the walls inviting art, music, and culture to the lives of the students, he was accepted… and now he's leaving. He never thought this day would come, never imagined that he would leave all of his accomplishments behind just to become the 'new guy' again. With his face down casted he wipes away a few stray tears and sits in the seat next to the social worker ripping him away from his beautiful life. The tall brunette man glances over to him from the corner of his eyes and squeezes his shoulder comfortingly as a reassurance that his new life will be ok, "Hey, I know what you're going through is hard, but really you are going to go to a new school and make all new friends, and don't worry I already asked about the art department and they will fit you in no matter what, ok, so perk up it is not the end of the world."

Naruto shakes his head, "No, Iruka, that's not it… I was just… finally… happy, ya know?" with a sigh the tall brunette Iruka nods as they continue down the road to his now former foster home.

Outside, Naruto's now previous foster parents wait outside, his bags beside them, eyes glazed over like glass. "Hey Naruto, today's the day, you get to go to a new home and make all new friends… Isn't it great!" his mother looks at him, her voice shaking from the held back tears. He smiles as if nothing was wrong and quickly runs upstairs to be sure nothing was left behind. He takes one last look at his, 'old' room, and already the tears form around his eyes, never has he been this attached before, but now… well, now everything is different. Sitting down on his 'old' bed he breaths in the scent of mint, and cookies... his parents' favorite foods. How he will miss being here, everything he will miss, his dad, the rooms, kitchen, Sunday night football, and mostly his mom. "Naruto, Iruka is waiting hurry please." His mother calls from down the stairs, so he gets up and kneels on the ground, reaching under the bed he pulls up a loose floor board and pulls out a little tin box, which he quickly hides in his jacket pocket.

"I'm coming…" his voice calls distant and sad. At the front door he stares his parents down, all three of them holding back the tears his mother then breaks down and embraces him heavy tear soaking his clothes, and for the first time this fall the snow begins to lightly descend down on the earth. Perfect whether for his feelings. Holding her back they sob together, he has never been attached before, so why does he have to leave… why them… why now? Every home he loves he has to leave, even when he begs to stay… he just isn't wanted.

"Naruto, we better get going before it gets any worse, and you two should go inside before you freeze to death." Iruka chuckles leading Naruto to the car, he follow without any fight, he gave that up long ago, it would be no use he has to leave, otherwise another hopeless kid won't be able to experience their beautiful warmth of a family. He wouldn't want to take that away from anybody, no, no they don't deserve for that to be taken away from them.

Naruto's father knocks grabs his shoulder before he walks away and hugs him, "Now, don't you be sad about leaving us, you continue with your art, and make something of yourself, and we will be sure to be the first people to buy one of your pieces. Alright, you continue working or else I will knock your lights out." He hugs him, and lightly punches his cheek. Naruto then wipes the tears from his eyes and nods a small smile curls his lips soon into a toothy grin.

"Got it sir!" Naruto shouts as they all laugh, then he looks down at his bag and reaches into it pulling out a small drawing, "Actually you don't need to buy my first piece I will just give you one, and it is one of my favorites." He hands them a pencil drawing of a woman holding a small baby in a loving embrace. His mother holds it close to her chest and kisses his forehead.

"Be strong, she whispers" and then they head inside, and Naruto goes to the car with Iruka.

"So Iruka, where are we going?" Iruka looks at him and smiles.

"We are going to Konoha…" Naruto nods staring at him with a concerning look.

"Ok… then what is the name of my new family?" Iruka just stares back at the road and takes in a deep breath.

"Minato Namikaze" Naruto then raises an eyebrow, only one person that is unusual.

"I thought that I was being taken to a family?"

"You are."

"Then who is the wife?"

"Kushina Uzumaki." Naruto looks at him that was the name of his mother.

"Are you saying you found my father?" his voice shakes, he never thought this day would ever come, he never imagined he would meet the man his mother loved so much.

"Yes, we found your father and he sent for you to come and live with him." Naruto sits back in his chair, head rested on the back rest letting out a huge sigh his heart pounds, and he is finally going to meet him… his father.


	2. Chapter 2

I am sorry for those of you who are excited to see Sasuke and Naruto get up and personal right away, but you will just have to wait. This is going to be a sweet story of love that grows between two people who have had many family problems, and I feel addressing Naruto's lack of family is fairly important. But don't worry I will get into some juicy action for those of you anticipating such scenes, but that is later down the road. Please enjoy what I have written so far, and don't hate me, I am just really wanting to write a story and not just a short sex flick like I have been writing lately. So enjoy this short story as it is please.

Pulling into the driveway Naruto's heart pounds vigorously, finally he is going to see him, not only that but live with him! Iruka stops the car and looks over at Naruto who is already unbuckling himself in anticipation. "Naruto, wait." He grabs his shoulder gently stopping him from opening the door.

"Why, what wrong Iruka?" Naruto replys almost annoyed.

"We need to wait here ok?"

"Why do we need to wait here? The house is right there?" Naruto gestures his held tilt innocently to the side like a child. "This is a decoy house, we need to wait for someone to come and pick us up." Naruto continues to give him the same look, then looks out at the yard, normal like every other home, clean mowed, and small flower lining the side of the house, so why is it a decoy? Iruka looks down at him, and laughs as Naruto rapidly bounces his leg up and down impatiently, "Naruto we have only been in the car a few minutes have some patience ok?" Naruto just laughs.

"Come on Iruka, how many kids my age get to meet their father? Their REAL father! Not many, and I mean when mom was alive she would always talk so fondly of him, like his was nothing but the world to her. I just want to see him, even if he really doesn't want me I want the pleasure of actually seeing my father, to see what we have in common and if I really am anything like him. My mom always told me that I looked like him, so I am not expecting too much from that, but I want to know if we like the same food, cars, clothes, even art… I want to really know if I got my artistic abilities from him, because I have never seen my mother draw. I really want to know." Naruto takes in a deep breath and lets it out looking out the window up at the sky just imagining life with a family. Iruka looks down at him, his eyes glint with a sort of sadness. He was always fond of Naruto, always looked out for him and gave him everything he needed, in a way he always thought of Naruto as a son. Now he is leaving the system to live with his father, he may never work with him again, but Iruka puts on a smile anyways. He always did love seeing a happy ending to his cases.

"Hey, I think we can go now a car is pulling into the driveway." As they get out of the car a long black limo, with dark tinted windows pulls alongside them while the passenger side window slowing slides down.

"Are you Iruka Umino?" a man in dark clothes and dark glasses looks to Iruka as he nods in return. "Then this is Naruto… he looks a lot like him." Iruka nods again holding Naruto's hand. "Alright get in… we have 20 minutes to get to the air port." Iruka nods a final time and leads Naruto to the back of the limo where another man in dark clothes and sunglasses waits with the door. Iruka hands him his keys, while another man takes them and grabs the bags from the car, checking and putting them in the back of the limo. Getting in Naruto looks over at Iruka confused and a little scared.

"It's alright Naruto it is just protocol." Iruka whispers to him as the limo departs from the house and on ward to a new life, a new world. After about four more hours Naruto then makes his way off the private plane alongside Iruka he tugs on his shirt and Iruka looks down on him.

"Iruka… what is with this maze, are we there yet?" Iruka chuckles in recall and just keeps walking, "Iruka!" Making their way to another limo Naruto at Iruka and somewhat growls, "Iruka what is going on why is this taking so long."

"Don't worry Naruto it is about 15 minutes from here so just relax you will meet him soon." He sighs and follows without a word getting into the limo and heading off.

"So, Mr. Uzumaki," one of the men in the dark clothes and glasses addresses Naruto, "are you excited to meet your father, he has been planning this an awfully long time."

Naruto raises an eyebrow and nods, "Ya, I would say I am excited, I have been waiting for this for an awfully long time."

"How old are you about now?"

"I am 15 today." Naruto looks out the dark window and smiles.

"Well then, happy birthday Mr. Uzumaki." And then Naruto smiles at the man while the rest of the ride stays silent. Finally the limo begins to pull into this driveway, then stops at a gate, waits for it to open, and then continues down the long, long, long, long, (did I mention it was long) long, long, long, long driveway. The limo then after almost another 15 minutes reaches a huge white house, maybe a hundred rooms inside, Naruto gawks at the marvelous white marble columns and stairs to the front of the house. Waiting at the bottom of the stairs another man dress in a suit, but different from the other men. As the limo comes to a stop the man in the suit opens the door and greets Naruto with a warm smile.

"Good evening Master Uzumaki it is a pleasure to finally meet you." Naruto tilts his head to the side confused but nods in recognition. "Your father has asked for you to wait for him in his office, he still has a few more errands to attend to today, but will be sure to hurry from them. Oh, please mind my rudeness young sir where are my manners, I am Chives your butler, and I do look forward to serving you as you stay here." Again Naruto smiles and nods, he holds out his hand, Chives takes it graciously giving him a bigger warmer smile.

"Um, my name is Naruto… you can just call me that instead of the other thing if you want." Chives chuckles and pats his hand.

"You're a sweet young man, let me lead you to your father's office." He then takes Iruka and Naruto to a huge room surrounded by books with a enormous cherry wood desk in the middle. Chives pulls out a chair next to the desk for both of them, situating them in the room he takes request for drinks and then leaves.

"Iruka, what is going on, why are we here, and what is my father some type of millionaire?" Naruto flips, and Iruka just laughs.

"You could say he is a millionaire I guess, but try going up to a billion." Iruka smiles as Narutos eyes basically fall out of his head. _A billionaire…_ Iruka laughs at his reaction.

"What does he do for a living, sell drugs or something?" Naruto jumps out of his seat looking for an escape.

"No, Naruto, but you can ask him what he does yourself, look behind you." Whirling around a man walks into the room, he wear a white suite, and looks just like Naruto, (minus the whiskers, yes naruto still has whiskers in this, he is just adorable with the whiskers).

"Well, nice to see you again Iruka, and thank you for coming all this way I hope the trip wasn't too much of a hassle you just can't be too cautious you know, especially when you are a man in my position." Iruka and him talk for awhile as Naruto stands in the corner of the room staring at this man who is his father.

'_Come on Naruto why are you just standing here say hi or something! You have waited for this moment for a long time and you are ruining it! DO SOMETHING!'_

"Naruto, um, are you ok over there?" Iruka gestures him to come over to them, but he stays frozen unable to speak or move. "Naruto come on don't be rude, you couldn't stop moving just a moment ago." Iruka steps towards him, but Naruto's father stops him.

"Sorry Iruka may I?" he smiles and walks over to Naruto, "Well Naruto it certainly has been a long time since I last saw you, my have you grown so big…" he looks over at Iruka and then back at Naruto, "it seems like just the other day I was holding you in the hospital" he takes in a deep breath and stares Naruto straight in the eyes, "I am just sorry it had to be this long for us to see each other again."


	3. Chapter 3

Standing in his new room, Naruto stares at the blank white walls so clean and perfect. The glossy wooden floor glints in the sunlight streaming from the enormous windows surrounding his room lighting up the perfectly made white bed. Afraid to move Naruto continues to take in his surroundings. In the corner of the room, sits a black desk with a new iMac resting in the middle in perfect aliment, a TV stands on the opposite side of the room yet again black with a 53 inch plasma screen TV. Naruto gawks in wonder; out of all the rooms he had this has to be the blandest room ever.

"So Naruto how do you like it?" Minato stands in the door way Iruka off on the side, "It's not much I didn't really know what you would like, but I had my architect build this extra room for you…" he half smiles in an awkward way, while Naruto takes the room in one last time and just nods with a smile.

"It is very nice, pretty plain, but far bigger than all the homes I have lived in, I will enjoy myself here peacefully." He looks up at Minato who just chuckles.

"Naruto I mean do you like where your room is? You can change the design and layout of the furniture however and whenever you like." He chuckles at Naruto's fake content at the design, "I was hoping you liked the size, and how it looks over the ocean from your window." Naruto stares at him then walks over to the sliding door windows, and sure enough he opens the door to a balcony hanging over a cliff with the deep blue ocean water crashing against the rocks. "Do you like it?" Minato walks through the doors joining Naruto out on the balcony.

"It is amazing…" Naruto's voice trails off. The scenery taking his breath away, almost too much for him to take, never in all his life has he witnessed such an extraordinary view, where every color known to man pops and blends in perfect harmony, he would try to paint the view, but he knows his painting could never do this life justice. Looking up at his father his ocean blue eyes glaze over with tears, and as he bits them back he bows down, "Thanks you so much!" Minato smiles and lightly touches Naruto's shoulder.

"You're welcome Naruto, and please don't bow to me, you're my son and being such I hope now that I finally found you that we can grow closer as a family." Patting Naruto's shoulder he goes over to the doorway, "Oh, Naruto I need to sign a few things with Iruka, I will call you down when we are finished, how about you walk around and explore your new home, it is big, but you can't get lost. Though don't explore outside just yet we need to discuss that okay?" Naruto nods and they leave the room. The butler then knocks and walks in with Naruto's bag, and for the first time since his first foster home, he feels embarrassed. Looking at his old dirty, shaggy, worn out bags he looks over at himself in the mirror, and he notices how world and shabby his clothes look. He doesn't fit in here, this room is too clean for him, or he is just too dirty for the room.

"Excuse me sir I don't mean to intrude, but is there something wrong." Chives sets down Naruto's soda that he had asked for while he was in his father's office.

"Um, no not really…" Naruto scratches his head and looks back outside.

"I've known your father long enough to tell when he is lying and frankly you are exactly the same, you both scratch your heads and look away, but… it is not my place to pry so with that said, I hope you feel comfortable in your room, and enjoy yourself with your new life.

"Um, thank you…" with that Chives leaves and Naruto is left with his thoughts. _'This is my new life huh, well I don't know how I am gonna fit in here, but I guess if I just stay quiet and out of everyone's way it won't matter that much.'_ A smile shifts his thoughts, gazing over the water, he then begins to unpack putting his few clothes into his new dresser. "Don't I have a closet here?" he asks himself, opening up a few doors around the room, first door he found was the bathroom, and intrigued he walks in. One step in and his feet come in contact with warm marble, black marble, a marble sink made out of shells, and a huge jacuzzi tub. Dumbfound Naruto just lightly shuts the door, _'Everything is Marble?'_ he shakes off the shock and opens the next door to what seems like another room. "What place is this?" entering the room, he finds a nice window, a few chairs, full length mirror, and circle racks that seem to go into the wall. "I don't get it, what is this room?" He looks a bit longer; the room is bigger than his bedrooms at his old house, but a little less than half the size of his new bedrooms, maybe a fourth of the size, but still huge. Shaking his head he shuts the door and sits on his bed carefully.

Suddenly a voice comes out of nowhere like a little radio, "Naruto?" the voice calls as he looks frantically around, "Naruto the intercom right next to the bed" finding the intercom Naruto stares at it on how to answer, "Just hold the button and talk, when you are done talking let go." He does just as he was told and holds the button down.

"Yes, sir?" he let go.

"Come back down to my office please, Chives will help you."

"Um, ok sir." Just as he let go of the button a knock came to the door, and Chives walks in. Naruto follows him back to the office, where Iruka and his father are waiting. Iruka sees Naruto and smiles.

"Hey Naruto, I am gonna be on my way now… um, I will back in about two weeks to see how everything is going, and if it is well by then, well I will just see then." Iruka continues to smile his eyes glaze over like glass from holding in his tears. Feeling his sadness Naruto embraces him.

"Don't worry Iruka, I will be ok and I can't wait to see you in two weeks!" Naruto lightly punches his arm with his huge cheesy grin."

"Ya, well, thank you very much Minato for contacting me I am always happy to bring kids to their real homes, happy endings like this don't happen and I am glad it happened to Naruto."

"No, Iruka I need to thank you for bringing him to me, I have been searching so long, and thanks to you it is over." Minato and Iruka share a friendly (man) hug, and Iruka walks to the door ruffling Naruto's hair on the way.

"Well, I will return in two weeks, take care Naruto." Then he leaves with his final words, leaving Naruto alone with his father.

"Um, Naruto are you hungry dinner is just about ready and you have had a long trip." Minato scratches his head, not really knowing what to say.

"Um, actually I am famished, what is for dinner?" Naruto scratches his head in the same manner, both unwilling to look at one another. "What's for dinner?"

Minato stops and looks down at Naruto, "You know, I actually have no idea… I never really paid attention to what I eat; I just take what they put in front of me."

"Really… I guess the only way to find out is to go down there, um… where is the kitchen?"

"You mean the dining room, follow me" Minato smiles and leads him down to the dining hall. "To be honest with you this will be the first time I have dinned in this room without the president. Naruto falls, _'The president! Who in the hell is this guy!' _"Oh, Naruto, you don't have to call me dad, or father if you do not want to… I don't want to make you uncomfortable since you hardly know me, so until you feel you want to just call me Minato for now." Naruto nods. Then they make their way to the huge dining hall, literally a hall, like in a castle; the table was big enough to sit at least twenty people, and at one end crystal dishes were setup one at the head of the table and one on the right.

"Wow, it is huge" Naruto mumbles to himself, and Minato looks down at him his cheeks flushed a little red.

"Chives, is it necessary that we sit in here, I mean this is no way to get to know my son, why don't we eat out on the deck at the small table, it is a nice warm night no use in wasting it. Chives nods in agreement, a smile on his face, and orders the dishes to be taken away as maids and servants rush to set up another table outside. "Sorry Naruto, this is just a bit too much… this room and all. Um, is that ok if we sit outside?" He scratches his head again awkwardly, while Naruto just nods and follows him out to the deck, which really wasn't a deck at all. Everything was made out of Expensive stuff, a marble table is laid out on the middle of the deck, the crystal dishes waiting as in the dinning room, with a silver lid covering them. He sits down in the chair across from his father, their chairs slightly slanted towards the setting sun over the water.

"I have waited a long time for this." Minato says to no one in particular, "And now everything is perfect…" Naruto looks at him, his goodness emitting around him, and he feel the genuine relief of them being together, and for once he feels at peace. Just as if the whole world had stood still for a few seconds, and through the night they sat there eating and watching the sunset in complete silence, for there was no use for words, just each other's company.


	4. Chapter 4

Frantically, Naruto rushes to get ready, _'Oh my god, first day of school and I am already running late I am such a genius!'_ He hears a small knock at the door followed by Chives walking in. "Sir, your father is waiting downstairs."

"Is it time to go already!" Naruto panics shoving two more books in his bag, and some of his paint brushes sliding his feet into his shoes without tying the laces he bolts down the stairs in jumbled mess tripping on the way down. Gathering himself at the end of the stairs he runs right past his father into the door. "ow"

"Naruto are you ok? What is wrong?" Minato helps him up brushing him down, "What are you in a hurry about?"

"I am late for school and it is my first day!" He shouts out in one breath and continues to blabber on, "Then Chives said you were down here waiting to take me, then I didn't want to keep you waiting, but forgot to tie my shoes and !" he frantically shouts out his words jumbling together in an indecipherable code."

Minato straightens his clothing laughing slightly, "Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news but you are not wearing the right clothes to go to this school."

"What do you mean is there a specific type of clothing I need?" Naruto looks down at himself; he stares at his ripped blue jeans, and orange tee.

"I didn't get you this yet did I?"

"Get me what?"

"This school _**requires**_ a uniform." Minato laughs at the shocked expression on his face, "Come on lets get you to school, I am pretty sure I can purchase one later, Lady Tsunade can't kill me for one day" he laughs. Then they make their way out to the car, and off to his new school, Konoha High.

Arriving at the golden gates Naruto gapes in awe at the giant stone statue pillars of educated philosophers over the time periods, stopping at the doors they climb out of the car, Minato laughs at the look on Naruto's face just grabbing his arm to pull him along to the front office. The marble floors form a picture of the Konoha symbol the point pointing directly at the principles door, Minato knocks, waits for a reply and walks in.

"Tsunade-sama." He greets her kissing the top of her hand. "Pleased to see you're doing so well."

Laughing Lady Tsunade sits down at her desk, "Oh, Minato as charming as usual to an old woman like me, how may I help you today?" Laying her chin on her folded hands she smiles looking over to Naruto.

"Well, I would like you to meet Naruto… my son." She sits back in her chair a smile still on her lips.

"Well, well, you're the infamous Uzumaki I have been hearing about; you defiantly have your father's looks." Blushing he looks down at the floor, "And you act like him to. So I am expecting that you want to get him into class today?"

"Yes, today would be wonderful; I assume you already have his schedule made out and everything?" Minato answers. Tsunade then fiddles a little with her computer, printing out a few papers, and writing a few notes down.

"I have all his core classes, but after I got the transcripts from his other school, all he needed was his science and gym credits so he has about 4 free hours to fill with electives of his choice. So what will it be Naruto?" Before he could open his mouth Minato intervenes.

"How many art classes is he allowed to have?"

"Well, we try not to encourage students to take multiples of classes such as art because we want them to challenge themselves academically, but in your case I could make an exception. How about three art classes and a T.A. for an art class, does that sound good to you Naruto?"

With a warm smile he nods, already enjoying himself in this new school. Lady Tsunade hands him his schedule and automatically first hour gym, then straight into science, _'Great the two classes I hate the most back to back… this will be fun…'_ Lady Tsunade then gets up from desk gesturing to the door.

"For today Naruto I will let it slide that you are not wearing a uniform, but starting tomorrow I would like to see you in the schools assigned attire. I run a very pristine school, with strict regulations and a clean, crisp uniform is required amongst all students." Minato pats his shoulder.

"Don't worry after you go through school today you will be fitted for your new uniform, but for now just get to know the school, and your classes and don't forget to enjoy yourself ok." Then Tsunade leads them down to the gym, entering the huge metal doors the room is filled with shouting, whistles, sweat, and laughter. A tall man with bowel cut black hair frantically blows on his green whistle, he wears short that seem slightly too short for him, or are just awkward in general and a with tank skin tight, with green matching strips down the sides (basically a tradition gym teacher look with the plastic shorts and with tank). Tsunade approaches this strange man and talks to him in a low voice he looks over at Naruto and his father with a sort of sparkle in his eye and gives Lady Tsunade a thumbs up.

"SASUKE!" he shouts over the screaming kids, then a young man in blue basketball shorts, and a tight black tank casually walks out of the mob of people sweat glistening down on his forehead.

"Ya, Gai-sensi." His deep voice silences the room.

"You are in charge of the new kid in class, and Lady Tsunade needs to talk to you." Gai then goes back to blowing on his whistle and shouting at the group of students. Tsunade talks to Sasuke for a few minutes and then leads him over to Naruto.

"Sasuke this is Mr. Naruto Uzumaki, and he will be joining our school for the rest of his high school life, so I would like you to take the time and show him around follow along with him in his schedule, and teach him the ways of the school. I will excuse you from all classes for the day so you can help him out." Nodding Sasuke holds out his hand to Naruto, who slowly takes it. Sasuke's cold fingers send a shiver down Naruto's back, causing him to lose his breath as Sasuke begins to speak.

"Nice to meet you Naruto I am Sasuke Uchiha." His deep voice pierces into his chest like a knife clean and swift. "We have a few classes together looking at your schedule, and the same lunch, so if you have more questions after today I would be more than happy to answer them for you.

"Alright everybody wrap it up for today and hit the showers!" Gai shouts over the group of students who suddenly rush to the locker rooms.

"Sasuke can I leave him with you for the rest of the day?" Tsunade questions gesturing Minato back towards her office.

"Yes ma'am, all of his info is in these papers?" he holds up a folder she handed him earlier, she nods in return then leaves with Minato waving farewell to Naruto. "Well Naruto lets begin with your gym locker alright." Walking to the locker room Naruto silently follows his handsome guide, as they enter the door the room Sasuke removes his black tank to reveal a portrait of perfection; with every movement he makes some muscle in his body predominantly shows making Naruto's stomach flutter. "Locker 21 hmm, funny that right next to mine, here you go Naruto. Now for gym school colors are not necessary, but proper workout clothes are required, so here…" Sasuke hands him a pair of orange shorts and a black tank, "my brother bought these and I have never worn them so you can have them"

"Oh, um, thank you I appreciate it." Naruto's cheeks slightly flush.

"No problem." Sasuke raise one eyebrow curiously, "Um, I am gonna have to ask you to wait here while I shower up, as you can see I am pretty sweaty."

"That's fine I am in no hurry." Sasuke leaves and suddenly Naruto is swarmed by nearly or half naked boys.

"So you're the new guy… hmm… interesting" a brunette boy sits next to him on the bench examining him like a dog would, "He is… strange looking." Naruto stays silent staring at all the boys around him with huge blue eyes.

"Personally, I think he is small and child like." Another guy steps in pale, almost as white as snow.

"I think he needs to put some more meat on his bones!" a bigger set guy kneels in front of him eating a bag of chips.

"If I had to say this is all a drag, and I am pretty sure you guys are traumatizing him." A dude with a ponytail chills in the corner of the room with a cigarette in his mouth. "Just leave the kid alone and get dress before you are late for class."

"Hey Shikamaru how many times are we going to remind you that there is no smoking in the locker room!" All the guys scream and chase after the kid with the ponytail. Sasuke comes back from out of his shower a white towel loosely wrapped around his waist, Naruto's cheeks flush as begins to change.

"Hey Naruto are you ok you look a little red?"

"I AM JUST FINE!" he shouts back frantically. Sasuke raises one eyebrow and looks back in his locker.

"Whatever dobe…"

"What did you just call me?" Naruto slowly turns his head.

"Dobe, I called you dobe, because you unreasonably snapped at me."

"That doesn't mean you can call me names!"

"It doesn't mean I can't either."

Naruto sits on the bench in silence staring intently at Sasuke, who casually continues to get dressed. On their way out of the locker rooms Naruto looks down at the floor muttering under his breath.

"What was that Naruto I couldn't hear you?" Naruto looks over at him and then back down at the floor and mutters only one word.

"Teme"


	5. Chapter 5

Lunch rolls around a few hours later, and already Naruto is overwhelmed. Within just four hours of school he has already collected enough homework to last a life-time (which all of it came from English and science) and Sasuke throughout the day hasn't been the greatest help, from hiding from screaming girls and picking fights with Naruto, this first day of school will always remain mostly, memorable. Quietly sitting amongst Sasuke's peers Naruto plays with string he finds hanging off his shirt while Sasuke discusses basketball plays they can use in the next game presenting small poorly drawn diagrams of each maneuver. Observing each drawing Naruto pulls out his own sketch book and begins to outline each of the guys sitting around the table paying especially close attention to the serious and smooth face of Sasuke, with his prominent jaw line, perfect facial structure, and coal black eyes. Naruto fumbles with his different shades of charcoal pencils he favors for drawing. Watching three of them roll into the group of tall, lanky jocks Naruto continues to draw as if nothing happened. Sasuke takes notice of the pencils and looks over to Naruto sitting quietly at the corner of the table; he raises an eyebrow to the furious gestures of his hand in his book, immediately shrugging off his strange behavior Sasuke glances over towards the clock recognizing the five minutes before the end of lunch he walks over to Naruto and closes his book.

"Hey!" Naruto shocked expression causes Sasuke to cock his brow.

"We should start heading to your next class before the bell rings."

"What is my new class anyways?" Naruto jerks the book out of Sasuke's hand and packs away his pencils, collecting the three that rolled away. The group stares at him as he slowly moves in to take his pencils; Sasuke kindly picks them up for him.

"Art." Handing over the three pencils; blushing slightly Naruto snatches them out of his hand and begins to head out the cafeteria, mumbling curses under his breath. Shaking his head slightly he looks over at his friends, "Did I do something wrong?" they all shrug and laugh.

"Dude, don't ask us, he isn't the brightest kid in the bunch."

"Ya, I would agree with that, oh and no practice tonight guys, you deserve a break for a good game last night." A huge roar echoes through the cafeteria as Sasuke walks out to Naruto waiting impatiently in the hallway.

"What is going on in there?" Naruto cocks his head to the side curiously at the sound of cheering and shouting.

"Oh nothing just a bunch of guys being guys, so anyways for the rest of the day you are going to stay in the same room because you have two art classes, then T.A. for another one."

"What kind of art class do I have?"

"Um, I don't know, we only have two art classes in this school, 2-D and 3-D, but there is two hours of 2-D art so you T.A. for one of them."

"And you keep saying I am a T.A., what does that mean?"

"That means," Sasuke with a slight annoyance in his voice reaches a rusty door at the far end of the school almost abandon from any life, "that you are a Teacher's Assistant so you do whatever work they have you do or you have just a study hall ok." He opens the squeaky door with great force; the door leads to another flight of stairs to a dark room.

"Sasuke where are we?" Naruto stands in the hall looking down into the dark area.

"The art room is down this way, why are you scared?" he cocks his eyebrow with a slight smirk on his lips.

"No! I just don't see how the art room could be down here in some random deserted area," pausing for a brief moment he gapes at the dark abyss then looks down mumbling under his breath, "I am not scared." Naruto then pushes past Sasuke into the dark hallway, down the dark stairs Naruto skips a step and falls down the flight of stairs. Rushing down Sasuke finds Naruto sitting on the ground rubbing his head grumbling in a low whisper.

"Are you ok Naruto?"

"Ya I am just fine, don't treat me like a child." He pushes away Sasuke's hand for help.

"Whatever loser." Sasuke picks up his scattered items and tosses them to him. "Come on the class is this way." Sasuke leads Naruto through the dark room.

"Sasuke where are we and why is class in here?"

Sasuke turns around only his eyes lit by the poor light from the classroom door, "This is what we call the dungeon," his voice dark and cold, "The school just created this art class about two years ago, and since all of the other class rooms were full they put the art class down in the basement. They are still cleaning it up, and adding more lights, within another five years they are hoping to make this area less deathly gloomy and turn it into an actual class room." Naruto listens carefully intrigued by the story.

"Why wasn't there an art class before?"

"Well, you see this school use to be a college, but when the owners died they turned it into a private high school. At the time they transferred it into a private school, the owners made it so that the school was strictly focused on academics and sports, so art and music were set aside. The original owners felt that any artistic class was useless for the education of children, but once they passed the current owners changed that. They brought the music program in about fifteen years ago, and so finally they are bringing the arts. And this is where you will spend the rest of your day. I will leave you here because there is no need for me to show you around any longer, I will meet you at the door after school gets out so we can go over a few more things. Do you have any other questions?" Naruto glances into the class room and then back towards Sasuke, yes there were many questions he wanted to ask, but right now… well mostly likely not the best time.

"No, I am fine for now." With that Sasuke walks slowly through the dark room, up the black stairs through the shrieking door. Once he could no longer be heard Naruto takes his first steps into his new art world. The room itself was lit pretty well, a few floor lamps, some bright ceiling lamps, half of the wall was painted poorly an eggshell white covering some random cords in the room stopping at what seemed like the moment they ran out of paint. Four large tables for a rectangle in the middle of the room with chairs surrounding all side with a desk sitting off to the side facing a strange painting of the world with a huge school protruding out of the ground. Another set of paintings off to the side of the room mimic windows with different sceneries ranging from five different moods such as happiness, gloomy, all the way to sensual. He continues to look around the eerie basement amazed at how a class is actually down in this dungeon.

"Hey Naruto." The pale boy from earlier whom he has heard of as being Sai casually makes his way into the class room, "What a pleasure to see you again, I didn't know you enjoyed art?" a small fake smile plays on his lips as if he has no attachment to emotions at all.

"Uh, ya… just a little." He makes his way to a table, Sai stops 'smiling' and goes back to some painting he was working on in his little art book.

Then a few more students walk in followed by a large old man with long silver hair walks into the room, he greets the students then walk turn his attention to Sai and Naruto, "Good afternoon Sai, and you must be the new student Naruto was it… well anyways welcome to art, now pull out something and begin the creativity!" his voice echoes throughout the room loud and proud, so the man sits down at his computer and starts typing away.

"Um, is there any rules of this class, and where are the rest of the students? And I never got your name?"

The old man sighs, "Naruto so many questions… as you can see the school has put this class in the dungeon of the school for a reason… there is hardly a class to teach at all, with this being a new class that started one year ago we have only been able to get a few students, and I am Jiraya I have no rules, and I just let you guys do what you want, how you spend your time in here is your business… the only thing that you have to have done is one completely finished piece that expresses something about you so basically this is like an open studio. I am here for opinions and to continue writing my novels… otherwise the rest is on you, Sai can show you where all the art supplies are, and as I said before let your creativity run wild, so paint in your book, on canvas, paint whatever you want in the room, walls, floors whatever just do as you see fit." And with that said he goes back to writing on his computer. Naruto sits there for a moment staring at Jiraya… _'Do whatever I want… he has got to be kidding? But yet again I may kind of enjoy this class' _Smiling Naruto helps himself around the room not wanting to disturb anybody and begins a gorgeous painting of a pregnant woman crying looking up at the moon.

Later Sasuke waits up by the door to the art class, but after what seems to be 30mins no one emerges from the room. He waits for another 15 until he decides to make the journey back down to the art room again. When he emerges through the door he finds several students sitting around, some playing hand held systems, one watching god knows what on their computer, a few sleeping, and the rest just sitting around talking. Disgusted Sasuke walks into the class room bewildered why the school would even fund such a useless program that allows students to just lie around and do nothing. He makes his way over to Jiraya who is frivolously typing away at his computer, clearing his throat Sasuke speaks up. "You all do know the bell rang some time ago don't you?" All the students nod and ignore his presence, but Jiraya looks up and gently shuts his computer.

"Can I help you?"

Slightly shaking his head Sasuke replies, "Yes I am looking for Naruto Uzumaki?" Jiraya looks over the room and shrugs.

"Have a look around this basement is pretty big."

"No need I am right here." Naruto emerges from the dark, and Jiraya smirks.

"Already making yourself at home, and made yourself a little room for you to work. You learn fast," they both grin, and then look over at Sasuke.

"So I am ready to go when you are." Naruto holds his sketch book to his side and slings his backpack over one shoulder. Brushing past Sasuke he heads out the door; Sasuke take another look around the room and shakes his head and follows behind Naruto. "What else do I need to know?" they stop at the entrance to the stairs.

"There is one thing every student in this school has to participate in an extracurricular activity, it can be any of your choice and you can pick more than one. You have one week to decide, any questions you have for me?" Sasuke helps Naruto with his locker again.

"Ya, will you be helping me again like this tomorrow?" he shakes his head.

"Nope just today tomorrow you are on your own." Naruto nods and does a slight bow.

"Then thank you very much for all your help today."

"No problem if you have any questions or need help with anything please feel free to come to me. Also school uniform needs to be worn, and with that said I will leave you." And with the slight wave of his hand he was off leaving Naruto alone at his locker. He rests his forehead against the cold metal and lets out a long sigh, _'This is really my new school… tch I would rather be at the old one…'_

"Naruto! Master Naruto!" Chives shouts running down the hall, some of the stray students glance over at Naruto confused and instantly his cheeks flush and hides his face in his locker,_ 'Don't acknowledge him and no one will think anything of it.'_ Chives stops right in front of him, easily picking Naruto out of the crowd by the lack of a school uniform, _'Shit!'_, "Master Naruto your father is waiting outside in the limo, he is on a tight schedule and you must be fitted for your uniform." Taking his bags Chives grabs a hold of Naruto not even giving a second for a reply shuts the locker and briskly walks down the hall dragging Naruto behind him. Watching from behind a pillar in a dark corner Sasuke watches as Chives shoves Naruto in the limo, running to the trunk to throw his bags in the back and the leaps to the driver's side and drives off.

"Naruto Uzumaki… what an interesting character."

"Sasuke come on!" a voice calls from behind him, and Sasuke leaves.

Naruto adjust himself in the limo from being pushed in, "Naruto what took so long after school." Minato asks without looking the iPad in his hand. Sitting up straight Naruto looks out the window as a couple of people speed off past the limo on a motorcycle.

"I was caught up with learning the rules of this school. By the way what happened to them having a good art program? There are only two classes and barely any students?" Minato finally glances up from his tablet.

"Isn't Jiraya-sensei teaching the class?" Naruto stares at him bewildered, _'Sensei? He knows him?'_

"Uh, ya that pervert just sat at his computer writing his smut novels and looks at pictures of naked women?" He thinks back to class when he began to paint a pregnant woman Jiraya walked up and looked at it took the brush and painted her naked, he claimed it was better so Naruto jumped on his computer just to find more naked women, and what he was writing gave Naruto an instant nose bleed. Minato just laughs, "How does having him as a teacher make the art class good? And why do you call him Sensei?"

"Well, he used to be my teacher, but not in school, he wasn't ready for that at the time. He was a good friend of the family so my father hired him to be like a private tutor, I owe a lot to him if it wasn't for his teachings I would have never made it this far, and I wouldn't have met your mother." Naruto stares in awe, this perverted old man was really that important and he never realized it, yet he never notices anything. "But enough of the past right now, we need to get your uniform." For the rest of the night they laughed and joked about how small Naruto still was and how his uniforms needed to be trimmed, he was sent home with a uniform that was still slightly too big just until the rest of them are finished. But that day will live with him for a long time, for it was the first time he was able to share such a fun and joyous moment with anyone, and he got to share it with his father.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys ^_^ I had a few more reviews then I normally get considering I like never write anymore, and well, really it touched me. I never knew anyone really cared about my stories so I just was never really motivated to take time out to write. I thank you. I will most defiantly try my best to write more often, and I am sorry that I don't, but hopefully I can stay on track for those of you that do like my stories. Thanks for being awesome so HERE WE GOOO! ::By the way I keep forgetting my disclaimers- _I don't own Naruto blah blah blah we all know :3 he he_

Slowly dressing himself in his new school attire Naruto stands there for a moment staring down at himself, _'This is me… well the new me… right? Am I any different… no I am still the same, I want to stay the same that's what you wanted… right mom?' _laying his hand over his heart, and closes his eyes while he thinks back to those days with his mother, painting, singing, dancing, so many things they used to do, but it all ended too soon. "Mom, are you happy now, I'm home." Wiping a stray tear from his face Chives calls from the opposite side of the door informing him that breakfast is ready. Half-way tucking his shirt in he grabs his over coat decorated in the school colors and heads down stairs plopping his butt down in his chair.

"Good, morning Naruto." His father sits at the end of the table reading a newspaper and sipping on a cup of coffee. He takes extra care not to get a drop of coffee on the grey paper, wiping his hand right before he touches the paper. Sitting at a slight angle so his arm can rest on the table while he rest his right ankle on his left knee, his attention completely engrossed in the paper in front of him. A man to be admired, a man of strength and wisdom, a man who knows what he wants. Smiling Naruto silently sits and eats his eggs and toast remembering those mornings his mother would make breakfast for him while they quietly ate outside while the cherry blossoms in the yard glistened with morning dew. Nostalgically sighing he looks back over to his father happy to have found him, but somewhere inside he knows that he doesn't belong, so he looks back down at his plate and continues to eat. Shortly after Minato takes a moment to look up from his newspaper ever so slightly that you could never tell, as he watches Naruto eat; he can't help but smile, because his son reminds him so much of the only woman he will ever love. They sit there in the silence of nostalgia, until Chives interrupts.

"Young Master, it is time to be going or you will be late for school." Naruto nods as he guzzles down his orange juice pulling his jacket over his shoulders he runs back up the stairs to grab his bag throwing that over his shoulder then snatching up his iPhone he dashes out the door with a quick wave goodbye. Chives stands next to Minato with a smile on his face, "He is your son." Minato stands up folding his newspaper carefully.

"You really think so… because all I see is Kushina in him."

"Yes, I see the young mistress, but the way he wears his clothes and his determination is all you Master Minato."

"Chives you've been with my family since I was a boy… do you think Kushina… maybe if she stayed she wouldn't have" Chives cuts him off before he can finish.

"Young Ms. Kushina was sick since she was she was born, her fate was inevitable, I don't mean to be blunt, but sir you do need to stop blaming yourself for what happened to her. She did what she had to do and died happy knowing that." With that said Chives bows slightly and takes the dishes away to be cleaned; leaving Minato alone with his thoughts.

"Kushina, if only you told me I could've… I could've helped you." A small tear soaks into the crisp grey paper, and moments later Minato finds himself slumped in the chair hand over his face crying.

…

Stepping out of the limo, Naruto begins his first official day of school. The moment he emerges from the car eyes immediately bare down on him; brushing off the awkward feeling he makes his way to the gym to get ready for his first class and as he arrives Sasuke stands outside the locker chatting with some of his friends. He spots Naruto and gives him a wave of recognition, while his friends swarm Naruto like a flock of hawks. Circling around him they examine him up and down determining his status for sports.

"He seems pretty fit like he could have good endurance" the boy that he vaguely remembers as Kiba states.

"Ya, but he is a little scrawny don't you think." The largest kid from the group tosses in.

"Anyone would be considered scrawny compared to you Choji" the group laughs as the guy Naruto recognizes as Shikamaru throws in his own insult. They continue their 'calculations' per se while Naruto just stands there, _'I hope they know I can hear every word!' _he screams in his head as a mark of annoyance appears on his forehead. Sasuke chuckles a bit and divides the group.

"Alright guys give him some space; he didn't even say he was joining a sports club." He leads the group into the locker room Naruto following behind. Slowly he gets dressed into his gym clothes Sasuke kindly gave him, he stops for a moment taking in the scent of Sasuke's cologne from the shirt. The scent sends his senses on a whirl wind of emotions, how strong and musty, yet still gloriously pleasant. Naruto allows the feeling to blanket him in its warmth. Sasuke looks over from his locker staring while Naruto stands there slightly holding the collar of the shirt almost like a statue not moving an inch. Confused yet intrigued Sasuke watches for a moment waiting to see if Naruto will snap out of his trance, then slowly it dawns on Sasuke that the clothes he had borrowed Naruto may not have been washed. _'Shit! Maybe thats way he is just standing there? I mean I normally always wash my gym clothes everyday, but I am not a fan of bright colors I may have forgotten? Now there he is frozen afraid to tell me that the clothes smell... thats embarrassing. Ok, just casually ask if he is ok, ya, alright here we go...' _he thinks to himself then clears his throat.

"Excuse me Naruto," His sudden noise sends a jolt through Naruto's body causing him to fall over from the shock, frantic blue eyes meet dark coal black Sasuke and Naruto both slightly flush. "Um, are you ok?" His face now a cherry red Naruto looks away from Sasuke just mumbling in a low voice.

"I am just fine." Pulling himself off the ground Naruto snatches up his shoes slamming his gym locker behind him. Sasuke watches him confused, and after a moment he decides to ask Naruto if the shirt smelt bad, but the moment he grabbed Naruto's arm Naruto freaked. Turning around he pelts Sasuke in the face with one of his shoes, in turn from getting fucked in the face Sasuke trips over his own feet tumbling to the ground with Naruto. And once the shock is gone and they come to each of their hearts stop, everyone in the room stops and everything goes silent for a moment. Blood rushes to their faces and then everyone fall over in tears from laughter, Naruto and Sasuke in shock lay on the ground lips pushed against each other in a rough accidental kiss. Shoving Naruto back on the ground Sasuke grips tightly to his shirt and punches him in the face.

"What the fuck asshole!" bringing his fist up again to land another hit Naruto grits his teeth and beats him to it make a quick left hook to the right side of Sasuke's face through the opening he left from pulling his fist back knocking him off Naruto. He then proceeds to grab the collar of Sasuke's shirt preparing to hit him again just to get fist to his gut, stumbling back a little he straightens himself up as Sasuke makes another swing for his face. Ducking under Sasuke's arm Naruto land a hit to his stomach, Sasuke takes a couple steps away recovering from the hit, and then they make eye contact again teeth clenched; everyone around is now screaming in an uproar of enjoyment nothing like a good fight in the morning to brighten the spirits of young men. Naruto and Sasuke prepare to go at each other again; Sasuke regains his composure... then with a single glance they fist fly, each person landing a punch and a kick on the other.

With all the commotion going on in the locker room several teachers run in and stop dead in their tracks, Sasuke and Naruto as this point are throwing each other against locker, cuts and bruises all over their face and hands, and yet they still continue this relentless battle. Finally Gai jump in the middle grabbing on extended arm from each of them twisting it behind their back forcing them both on the ground, "Now what is going on here!" Gai shouts in his usual vibrato, "Why are you wasting such valuable youth in a senseless fight? And it is just the beginning of the day, Sasuke I expected better from you, especially with being a star athlete. And Naruto I just don't know what to say, kind young men like you should have more common sense. Now I commence this ridiculous battle over and as punishment for ALL OF YOU, you will spend the rest of the class running laps, and then two hours after school running more laps; then maybe after today you will learn that youth should not be wasted in useless situation such as this, but more honing your skills to better yourself for society. Now GO RUN WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH!" everyone in the class bolts out the door, many cursing and complain for the fact that they weren't even fighting and still have to console to the punishment. Gai then pulls Naruto and Sasuke off the ground, "And as for you two, Tsunade would probably want to see this so come with me." He leads then into Tsunade's office and sets them in chairs right next to each other, "Now I have to go run a class now, but you two sit here until she gets back and maybe when she is done you two will learn something about proper behavior." Naruto crosses his arms over is chest just fuming, while Sasuke sits there enraged inside; they look over at one another then quickly turn away sparks flying between them. Shizune sits behind the desk making small glances towards them.

"Please sit there quietly and Lady Tsunade will be with you shortly."

And for the rest of the period they stayed in the office being scolded by Tsunade for staring a fight in school, Sasuke got the most of the screaming considering he is considered mister perfect, and after the yelling is done he was dismissed while Naruto is asked to stay for a bit longer. "Naruto, I am a little disappointed I have already contacted your father on the situation this is a warning in this school we do not tolerate fighting in anyway please remember that." he sits there staring at the ground. "You don't have a problem with Sasuke do you? I know you've had some problems at a couple of your old schools..." he cuts her off before she finishes.

"I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ANYONE!" fist clenched on his lap her words cut through him like a knife brining back terrible memories of faces, bruises, and tears. _'No that is not going to happen this time'_ she stops and just looks down on him and then just opens the door and lets him go to class. And from the first period to know the word of his fight spread through the school and glares pierce his back, _'Great just what I needed'_ a young woman with blonde hair approaches him and the moment she stop in front of him her hand comes up and smacks him in the face.

"How dare you get into a fight with Sasuke-kun, who do you think you are? You have no right to lay a finger on him, no right at all!" her neck turns a shade of read from the anger a with every word she pokes him hard in the chest with her poorly done nails. "You could've ruined his beautiful face, or worse got him kicked off the basket ball team, football team, soccer team, judo team, and all the other sports he is in! How can you be so inconsiderate!?" she continues on with her rant jabbing him in the chest, and with every stab he takes a step back until he is completely against the lockers surrounded by... fan girls. Not only did this blonde haired chick start attacking him, but now it seems like the entire student body of women circled around him. _'I don't know what to do? I just accidentally hit him... everything was a misunderstanding why are they so mad? Is he really this popular?'_ Now all the girls are yelling and stepping in closer, frantically looking around he sees no escape and just then a wisp of pink, and the blue hair surround him, but not in anger. Before him he finds two girls blocking him from the hoard of overly obsessive teenagers, then the one with pink hair spoke, "Really is this right, he is new here back off!" the crowd slowly begins dispersing while the blonde stares her down.

"Hmph, I don't even care anymore he is not worth my time anyways. I have never seen you here before who are you?"

"Just someone who transferred in today not that you really deserve a name, you wouldn't even remember it anyways."

"Fine have it your way, but don't think that you will get off so easy next time." then flipping her hair she walks off down the hall. The girl with pink hair turn around with a genuine smile and holds out her hand.

"Sorry about that, it just seemed like you needed some help. By the way my name is Sakura Haruno it is a pleasure to meet you." Naruto looks down and gently takes her hand, he looks her up and down then over at the other girl with blue hair. When she sees him her cheeks flush red and she looks away. "That is Hinata Hyuuga she has been showing me around, but I figured we would help you out..."

"Um... thank you both I really appreciate it." he looks down at the floor again in a sort of bowing motion and heads off to class leaving Sakura and Hinata standing in the hallway slightly confused. And as fast as his legs could take him he heads down to art class where Sai and Jiraya greet him.

"Naruto you do know the bell rang fifteen minutes ago?" Sai states in a mono-tone.

"Ya I had a bit of an issue with some ladies a bit ago." he simples says while heading towards his little hideaway

"Oh I figured something like that would happen since everyone in the school now knows that you got into a fight with Sasuke, and those girls I will presume were part of his fan club." Naruto stops for a moment and looks back towards Sai confused yet intrigued.

"Fan club?"

"Yes, Sasuke is captain of almost every sports team in the school which makes him quite popular, and he also is the top student. So you can imagine with his seemingly good looks, and perfect demeanor he is quite a catch with many members of the opposing sex."

"You don't say... this place gets more interesting the longer I stay." and just as he was about walk out to his hideaway again Sakura walks in.

"Hello everyone? Huh, wait is this a class?" Jiraya stands up and introduces himself, and the class explaining why the class is so small and once Sakura sees Naruto she smiles, "Well, we meet again. I didn't realize you like art what a pleasant surprise!" her smile light up the entire room, and Naruto gently smiled back.

"Actually it is one of my best subjects."

"Really, I am not very good but I am hoping that this will help me relax a little bit more since I have a very busy schedule, one class such as this is nice to have."

"I couldn't agree more, would you like to draw together."

"Yes please." with that said he takes her to a certain area where he finds it nice a quiet to draw. They spent the period chatting and sharing stories of different schools they have been to, Naruto learned that Sakura's family is big into the medical field and how she wants to be a greater doctor than her mother. Which is why she transferred to Konoha high for the best education she can achieve. In turn Naruto just quietly listened not exactly comfortable with sharing his past in too much depth, he didn't want to make a sour first impression, but from this small moment he can feel how much of a good friend Sakura could become. So silently he listened until the period was over. Then the day went by, a little more rocky then he had planned, but in the end came out ok. Later when Sakura left he moved from the quiet room to his hideaway where he spent it painting a new picture; though this one he is still uncertain of, but all he did know is as he painted it lifted a dark heaviness from his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright another update! Thank you guys so much, you have all inspired me to keep going and continue to write. And to be honest when I began writing this I didn't think I would ever make it to 7 chapters... I originally was going to make it really short lol. But the more I update the more I want to write, because you guys keep asking me to continue ^_^ thank you. And I do absolutely promise I will update more frequently! So with all that out of the way, I don't own Naruto (no matter how much I wish I did) lets continue on with the story! ^o^

…

A few days have past since the first day of school, and Naruto lays sprawled across his bed hours before he needs to leave for the school day. The past few days he, Sakura, and Hinata all grew close as friends, sitting together at lunch and talking with Sakura in art; he for once since he has moved here is fairly happy, well up until this morning. He was given a week to join an extracurricular activity and with in the days he has been there he managed to not only not join any clubs but blow it off completely. Now he is left with his brain throbbing on what he will do to fulfill the one requirement of this school. Frustrated he yanks on his long wild golden blonde hair and muffles his screams in a fluffy white pillow. When he finally comes up for air he looks down at the clean crisp white color of his bed, and then around the room; everything is still the crisp white color, still clean and fresh. Everything falls in place to the clean sheets, comforter, to the computer desk made of glass and the stainless steel chair, all the way to the perfect white walls that made the impression that no one ever painted that it just is. Every around him has place and all belongs with one another, except for one thing, the one blemish in the room that doesn't belong... him. Forcing his body out of bed he drags his tired feet to the mirror in his walk-in closet, a young man stares back at him in a baggy orange long sleeved sleeping shirt, and some black boxes. He stands out brightly amongst all the clean white walls and perfect furniture. Even his golden hair, and sky blue eyes stand out amongst his surroundings, he leers for a moment longer until long sigh escapes his lips and his eyes fall to the ground... will he every belong? Throwing his body back onto the bed he covers his eyes putting his mind back on the subject of his after school activity he should do.

He later dresses for school, and head downstairs to eat breakfast where his dad sits at the end of the table as he usually does reading the paper. Naruto stops for a moment and wonders what his life would've been like if he had lived here all along, if his mother was still alive, and if his father was around. Why did they separate, and why had he never heard of him? Minato sets his paper down and mets Naruto's eyes with his own sky blue. Naruto's hair, eyes, and face are his, but yet he still doesn't feel the connection, he doesn't feel welcomed. All of his life he has known loneliness and now when he has found his home he should be happy... but he feels more alone now than he did living in foster homes. But how can someone who shares his face feel so faraway?

Minato raises from his chair and walks over to the distressed Naruto gripping his small shoulders with his two strong hands. Naruto seemingly doesn't even notice, but continues to stares at the ground with such sad eyes. "Naruto are you ok?" Minato's voice sweet with worry. "Do you want to talk about it?" he gently brushes Naruto's long hair out of his face with the care only a father can give. Though Minato never thought of himself as the father figure, he stands here now just completely content, never has he been this happy since Kushina left. And now the last part of her is once again with him, his one and only child, his son. Naruto in turn just brushes his hand off his shoulder and sits down to eat his breakfast. "Naruto?"

"I am fine just tired is all, sorry." Naruto looks at Minato and gives him a big cheesy grin. Though slightly dumbfounded Minato just nods sitting back in his chair seeing the sadness behind the smile, the same smile Kushina gave him the night she left, the same lie to hide the real feelings that don't want to be shared. Minato's heart stops, maybe he is taking everything too fast just assuming life would be better if they were together again. He looks down at his paper, not really knowing what to do, or what to say. "See you later, dad" Naruto gets up and leaves for school leaving Minato alone in the massive dinning room to his thoughts.

Naruto arrives at school a while later and puts a smile on his face and steps out of the limo, _'Alright now time to figure out what stupid club to join.'_ and thus his hunt began. He works the rest of the week going to every club during his breaks and after school trying to find one that he can bum around in. First he tried the chest club, in turn they kicked him out after losing 10 games in a row after making only 3 moves. Onward he tried the science club which he ended up causing an explosion in the chemistry lab, then the math club... he ended up just walking out after 5 minutes of going through logarithms. Next, he went to the physics club where he ran away when he saw the math involved, then the history club, but he left because of their lame jokes about history. He tried even a book club, but he couldn't sit still for more than 30 mins before he went crazy bored. So with the rest of the day and tomorrow to find a club he sits at lunch with Sakura and Hinata practically pulling his hair out.

"How is it so impossible to find a simple club to join in such a fancy school as this!" he smacks his forehead on the table while Sakura laughs at him.

"Well, Naruto your problem is you are trying to join clubs you have no interest in and have no talent for. I mean really Math, you hate math. Why don't you think of something that you are good at?" she looks over at Hinata and they both quietly giggle at him.

"The only thing I could say I would be good at is art, but there is no art club here and Tsunade has already turned down my request for a club, because Jiraya won't stay after school to have one. So, ya! There are no artsy type clubs around here because this school only cares about Academics and Sports!" he smacks his forehead against the table again pulling even more on his hair. Hinata looks at him a blushes a bit before lightly poking his arm. He looks up at her keeping his chin on the table, "Yes, Hinata?"

"Well, isn't there a club you still haven't tried though?" he voice is quiet and meek like a little mouse and almost inaudible, but he understood nonetheless and thinks for a moment... and suddenly like a freight train had hit him his head shoots off the table.

"Your right Hinata the is a club that I haven't tried yet!" she blushes more and then opens her mouth to say something, but he cuts her off. Glowering over in the direction of Sasuke and the others sit from gym, "I haven't tried the sports club!" Hinata's face dropped.

"No, that's not what I... well, you see... I actually meant." she tries to speak, but her words pass right through him, for his determination blocks life from his mind. Sakura sits there and shakes her head and just pats Hinata on the shoulder.

"Are you really going to try the sports club after the issues you have been having with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura pipes in.

"Sasuke-what? What did you call him?" and she stops for a moment a bead of sweat rolling down her brow.

"What do you mean I said just said Sasuke, you know he he, well anyways are you going to join the club? Because he is the captain of all the sports teams, and the leader I guess you can say of the cub, or so from what I heard." her cheeks flush a bright red as she looks away from Naruto.

"Well, ya, but what else can I do? So after school I will go in there and try out for the sports club!" Sakura shakes her head and laughs a bit.

"Fine, but I am coming to see this. Will you be coming too Hinata?" Hinata turns a bright red and just shakes her head stands up and bows walking out the door. "Oh, Hinata" Sakura smiles. The school day passes and Naruto heads to the gym where all the jocks are scattered about some stretching, some running, practicing and then some just goofing off. As he enters the room everything stops and silence fills the space, all eyes bear down on him and Sasuke who's face was still slightly swollen from their fight stops his discussion about some of the training they should do and walks out over to Naruto. Kiba is the first to speak.

"Hey Naruto..." but Sasuke cuts him off.

"What brings you here Naruto?" his voice deeper now than before, and more demanding maybe just from the position he holds but he seems more dominating. Taken back Naruto stops for a moment to regain himself, clearing his throat he stares Sasuke straight in the eyes and taking a deep breath he states his business.

"You told me I had to join a club within a week, well since there are no clubs for the arts I decided to go with my next option, I would like to try out for your club." standing for he challenges Sasuke with his eyes, while everyone stands there just on their toes anxiously waiting for a response from Sasuke. Sakura sits in the bleachers her heart racing from the tension in the room between the two of them. And for a moment Sasuke stares him down sizing him up, but Naruto stands firm, and after what seems like an eternity Sasuke curls a small smirk on his lips.

"No." everyone is the practically falls over.

"No!" infuriated Naruto steps up to him, "You won't even give me a chance!"

Casually Sasuke chuckles and just crosses his arms over his chest relaxing, "Why should I, I mean look at you." Naruto is taken back and looks down on himself, "Your scrawny, you have no sense of coordination, and you slack off during gym class, and your normal classes, why would we want someone like you on the team you would just drag us down. Now leave you have no place here." with his point made Sasuke turns and walks away, while everyone around his stare mouth gaped open in shock, never before has Sasuke openly insulted anyone like that, with out a doubt they know not to say anything against his word, or they would receive much worse. But Naruto had reached his limit and grabs a random soccer ball rolling around and hurls it as hard as he can hitting Sasuke right in the back of the head. Instantly after the impact Sasuke whirls around fire in his eye, and with out a seconds hesitation his own teammates hold him back grabbing hold of his arms to keep him from killing Naruto.

Sakura runs to Naruto's side, as he just stands his ground glaring daggers into Sasuke's eyes. Determined to not back down for some reason, he feels he needs to prove himself to everyone, that he will not be considered weak, and that he is someone to reckon with. "I will not leave, not until you give me a chance to prove myself." Now more people fill the gym, as some stragglers in the hallway notice the action and invited others to watch. Sasuke pushes his teammates off him and takes in a deep breath to calm himself down and glowers back into Naruto's eyes. He walks over towards Naruto and grips the front of his shirt lifting his partially off the ground so that Naruto stands on his toes, and speaks through grit teeth.

"You want a chance then... fine. Outside, we will play a game of soccer one on one, and if you win you can join our club, but if you lose not only will you not join the club but you will be my personal servant for a week. Is that alright with you?" their eyes still locked in a glare to the death Naruto rips Sasuke's grip from his shirt.

"One other thing, if I win, I demand to be your equal, your equal as captain." the whole room gasp, mostly out of disbelief that someone is actually standing against Sasuke in such a manner, especially someone such as Naruto, but unfazed by the negativity Naruto and Sasuke both make their way to the soccer field as I preparing for a battle of their lives.

They swarmed like rats to garbage gathering in groups of different sizes, some passing out food as if this was a show of entertainment and others form to socialize and hide amongst the masses. It seemed as if the whole school had gathered around the soccer field. Dark clouds moved in dangerously close to bringing rain, but neither of the two young men cared for this was a challenge for dominance and respect and Naruto was not going to give up. He stood firm; determined to be the victor. Sasuke looked up to the sky watching as the cloud grow darker and dark by the second. Students now pulling out umbrellas huddle close together, not willing to let a little storm stop this fight. And after moments Sasuke and Naruto face each other on the field. "You sure you want to go through with this? I will probably begin to rain in a few moments, you still have time to back down." Sasuke states his face straight with no emotion. Naruto just gives him a big cheesy grin.

"If I back down now, there would've been no point in making such a big scene back there. Besides a little rain never hurt anyone, so all I have to say is, bring it on." Sasuke shakes his head and looks over at his team.

"Choji, please be the goalie on Naruto's side?" he looks back towards Naruto eyes cold as ice, "Choji is the best goalie in the school, rarely does a ball ever get past him, so I believe it is far that he be the goalie, is that alright with you?" Naruto nods sizing Choji up, "And I will take Kiba as my goalie. If that is ok with you of course?" Naruto looks at Kiba and nods. "Alright then we both need at least one teammate so we can have a defender on the other side of the field so I will let you chose them."

"Um," Naruto looks over at Sasuke's team, knowing they are all talented athletes from what he has seen for himself in gym, but yet still finding it hard to pick since in reality he doesn't really know any of them, "You can have Sai." Sasuke nods and Sai joins his side, "And I will take Sakura." Everyone stops and looks over at the pink haired girl who sits quietly in shock, "She is the only person I can really trust to have my back. You know a thing or two about sports right Sakura." she walks over to his side and nods,

"I was a little league champion at one of my old schools, but that was a long time ago?"

"That is good enough with me." he gives her his famous cheesy grin and she just nods, Sasuke unamused just nods in agreement and then has Shikamaru come over to be the referee. And then with everyone in place the game begins.

The air grows thick with heat and sweat as the two battle it out across the field stealing the ball back and forth from one another, they move so fast Sakura and the team find it hard to keep up with them. The whole school shouts for Sasuke, and a small number for Naruto, but mostly they shout out of the excitement of the game. Sasuke and Naruto now at each other's throats show of their moves, Sasuke his usually Mr. Perfect self with every movement like a graceful dance each step and kick he moves like a silent wolf hunting down his prey. While Naruto on the other hand holds his own creating his own sly tricks to steal the ball like a fox causing mischief, smarter than he looks he finds Sasuke's weak points and uses them to his advantage. Like each moment before Sasuke kicks the ball towards the goal there is about a two second delay for Sasuke to stop and contemplate where to kick giving Naruto the opportunity to steal the ball and head towards his own goal. Flustered Sasuke chases after him, speed most definitely on his side he easily jumps in front of him, blocking him from moving any further. Naruto quick passes to Sakura, but it is a bit off and she doesn't reach it allowing to other team to take control. Sasuke takes the pass from his partner and heads again to his goal, Sakura now goes after him attempting to steal the ball, and with a smirk plastered on his face Sasuke purposely leaves an opening for her to steal she falls for it. Just as she goes to kick the ball away he maneuvers his foot under the ball kicking it high into the air causing Sakura to trip over nothing crashing to the ground, and without missing a step he flips over her catching the ball with his foot continuing towards the goal without hesitation takes the shot.

Naruto now by the goal jumps through the air like a ninja doing a front flip so as his leg came down it knocked the ball in mid air back to the ground as he came back to the ground. Sasuke freezes utterly shocked at his quick comeback, for he thought he had a for sure victory at the moment. But quickly he snaps out of his admiration to catch Naruto before he makes a goal. Pushing himself as hard as he can Naruto sprints down the field with the ball, with Sakura still trying to recover from her fall he is left alone. Rain now begins to beat hard on the field the ground turning to mud beneath their feet, but Sasuke and Naruto still go at it. The game now lasting for about 30 mins has now turned into a death match between the two boys, one goal decides the whole game. Soaked to the bone Naruto is once again in possession of the ball and with Sasuke on his tail he has to think fast on how to score a goal and quickly end the game. And even through the rain the student body stays engrossed in the intense battle between the two young men. Naruto again makes his way down the field knowing this will be his last chance, his breath harsh from all the running he hasn't done in a long time, heart pounding, feet aching, the mud suctions each pounding step he takes across the field. Sasuke follows closely behind him working hard not to slip across the field, he shortly finds himself in front of Naruto the ball between the two and with a running start Naruto bolts to make a goal and Sasuke takes off to defend his goal, and as they near each other this is the moment that will decide the game. The raid pounding on his back, Sasuke rips his shoes out of the mud with every step, breath in deep heavy gasps, he stares Naruto down as this moment goes by in slow motion; he can't help but be impressed by Naruto's sheer determination to prove himself, and faintly Sasuke smiles. Naruto continues moving forward reeling his leg back to make his shot before Sasuke reaches him, and just as he pushes his leg forward his other leg gives way underneath him, still hitting the ball it misses the net and bounces off the post allowing Sasuke's partner Sai to take possession. The momentum from Naruto had running carries through his fall and he tumbles across the muddy field landing on his face. In the meantime the moment Sasuke saw Naruto slip he quickly reacted by quickly jumping over him, his partner getting the ball after Naruto missed the goal, passes it to him who in turn without interruption from Naruto scores his goal and wins the game.


	8. Chapter 8

Oh no Naruto lost the match :( what is going to happen now... I don't know! lol jk I do know, but you don't! (mwuhahahaha) I don't own Naruto T_T and with that lets begin!

…

Face down in the mud he doesn't even want to move, the humiliation of losing like this he should've just gave up to begin with. Sakura rushes to his aid gripping his shoulders and pulling him from the muck, using her own shirt she attempts to clean his face, but he just pushes her away. The crowd cheers as Sasuke catches his breath, Sasuke glances over to Naruto for a moment and a small smile crosses his lips. He walks over to the fox sulking in the mud and reaches out a hand. "Hey, good game." Shocked, and utterly surprised Naruto looks up into Sasuke's dark coal eye and slowly takes his hand. Cheeks flush red beneath the dirt on his face as Sasuke gracefully lifts him up from the ground, and for a moment the world seems to disappear as Naruto loses himself at the sight of Sasuke's pale face and dark hair drenched from the pouring rain, his slightly baggy clothes clinging to his sculpted body. At a lose for words Naruto looks down and mumbles under his breath, "Sorry, I didn't quite get that?"

"Thank you." Sasuke looks down at the blonde and almost like his stomach flutters he can't stop but think how adorable and childish he looks with mud caked on his face, and the little pouty look he is making, how badly he wants to just hold him for some strange reason, but he holds his composure and puts his hands in his pocket. At this point Sasuke's entire team surrounds him.

"That was an awesome game!" Kiba shouts slapping Naruto on the back practically knocking him over.

"Yes, the whole school is practically here." Choji stands off away a bit looking around the field.

"Sasuke you guys were amazing! You gotta let Naruto join!" Kiba just jumps up and down with excitement like a dog with no leash. Everyone stops and looks to Sasuke who's happy attitude now completely dissipates.

"No."

"WAHH!"

"No, the deal was if he wins he joins, but if you lost he can't and... he is my servant." Naruto stands there dumbfounded, after all of that still Sasuke won't let him join, the admiration he felt just a moment ago is now completely gone, rage taking its place he looks over to Sasuke reeling his fist back to make another swig, but this time Sasuke saw it coming and easily dodged then grabbing the arm Naruto extended to punch flips him over back into the mud.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouts rushing back to his aid, but Sasuke team stops her.

"This is one reason why you could never be apart of our team, you are too hot headed you don't think about what you are getting yourself into. I will admit you are good, and would make a great asset to the team, but there is no dedication to sports, and you lose your temper too easily. What if the other team taunts you as I do what will you do? Just have an all out fist fight and get everyone kicked out of the league? I will not allow that to happen. Besides a deal is a deal." Sasuke looking down at the young man in front of him extends his hand out again just to have Naruto slap in away. Sasuke glares down at him, and just as Naruto is about to get up Sasuke pushes him back down with his foot, "And as my new servant," Naruto looks up at him teeth clenched, "Is to clean up all the garbage on the field, because we can't really have a dirty field to practice on tomorrow. Oh, and make sure it gets done tonight." lifting his foot off Naruto his says nothing else and goes back into the school to change, silently the rest of the team follow heads hung low at how helpless they were to help Naruto.

Once the team is gone Sakura rushes over to help Naruto again, "Naruto are you hurt, talk to me" gently he pushes her away and stands up on his own his face down cast hair covering his eyes, luckily it is raining, or Sasuke would've seen him cry. Sakura kneels next to him in the mud, raining pouring down on them while students walk by throwing garbage and kicking mud on him. "Naruto..." she looks at him not really knowing what to say; they sat in the mud in silence for a while as all the students left the field, Naruto stands up and begins cleaning slowly and quietly. Sakura follows not speaking a word they clean the field. Hinata who stood back and watched everything hides by the school trying to build herself up to get the courage to talk to Naruto. Continuously peeking around the corner blushing like a little grade schooler, heart racing, and ears pounding she fidgets with her fingers furiously. Quietly she mutters a few words to herself, then taking a deep breath she walks out from her hiding place just to find both Naruto and Sakura had already finished cleaning and were now gone. "Wh-wha-what? When did they go?" speaking to no one in particular she frantically looks around the field, finally she sighs and sadly faces down at the ground, "I took too long again..."

The next day at school, was absolutely terrible, left and right kids pushed him around, laughing, and tripping him about like he was just some kind of toy. Even at lunch he could hardly eat with how many kids threw their trash at him, but the worse was the humiliation he felt at being a servant to Sasuke's every whim. And the things Sasuke has made him do, are just embarrassing like holding his backpack, tying his shoes, and with every command he has to answer with, 'Yes Master'. At lunch Sasuke decided to give Naruto, so he sat down with Hinata and Sakura as usual though lunch this time around was not anywhere near peaceful. "Wow, Naruto... Sasuke really letting you have it now isn't he?" Naruto nod setting his tray aside since some kid came up and threw his chewed gum in it.

"Ya, and I am already getting sick of it... if I just hadn't slipped I wouldn't be going through this right now. And I also never joined a club so Granny Tsunade was yelling at me all morning... what am I going to do?." then Hinata shot her head up eyes open wide, and for her practically screamed.

"You can join my club!" her cheeks flushed a cherry red and she began to fidget with her fingers, "I mean if you want to... I work on the newspaper club, it is small but we really work hard. And if you wanted we really need a photographer and since you like art maybe... maybe you would like to... you know... take pictures. If you don't want to I would understand, I just thought since everyone else has turned you down..." Naruto manage to give her one of his famous grin.

"Hinata you are totally amazing of course I will join your club, thanks!" and then with a thumbs up she faints, Naruto looks at her chuckles and he and Sakura both just shrug it off considering she does it practically everyday. "Sakura lets do it together, and we can use the Newspaper to get back at Sasuke!" he chuckles in a low whisper. The laughed together and continued the rest of the week. The bullying never really let up, Naruto would go home, his clothes would be messed up, he would have gum stuck in the messy hair of his, and at one point he showed up with bruises though he shrugged it off and said that he tripped down the stair Minato still worried but didn't push the issue.

Quietly they sat down for dinner, Naruto playing with his food, and Minato staring down at his plate without making an effort to touch it. Chives walks in the room to remove the empty dishes to find the food has gone cold, "Is the meal not to your liking masters?" he speaks gently dumping and refilling their water glasses with ice water. Minato waves Chives away from his glass and gives him a gesture to leave the room... reluctantly Chives gives him a slight bow and leaves in silence. A few more moments pass before anyone decides to speak. Adjusting himself in his seat Minato clears his throat and rubs his brow.

"Naruto... are you going to tell me what is going on?" Minato's sky blue eyes fall on Naruto who slowly grows smaller in his chair, "I have been silent for the past few days about it, but now today you come home with bruises? What is going on?" his voice stays calm and collective as he gently folds his hands in front of himself moving his food aside. Naruto looks up and his father slightly while his long blonde hair covered his face and what he sees is a tall strong man who shares his face, but is everything he is not. To him Minato is a man who seems so far off in the distance, a man that he will never reach. So quietly he keeps playing with his food not really knowing what to say. "Naruto..." Minato sits back in his chair crossing his arms in frustration, "Naruto I am your father, I am here for you, but I can't help you if you don't tell me what is on your mind... if you just tell me what is wrong I can help you?" he stares down Naruto desperate for a response, just to receive silence. "I know what happened in one of your past homes Naruto... I know about the bullying and what it lead to. I don't want that happening again, I won't have that happen" this time Naruto cut him off...

"What do you know..." his voice so quiet you could barely hear him.

"Excuse me?"

"What do you know about the bullying, you weren't there..." gripping his wrist Naruto talks through grit teeth, "You just sat in your mansion without a care in the world while mom and I suffered, so what would you know about what happened. You left mom alone to take care of me... it is no surprised she never mentioned you before." gradually his voice grows louder in anger and frustration, "And when she died where were you! Where were you when she got sick, when she was attacked by that man, or when she was working 80 hours a week just to make sure I had clothes on my back!" at this point Minato had had it with Naruto.

"How dare you!" he kicks his chair back with so much force it breaks against the wall, "You have no idea what happened between your mother and I, so don't you bring her up in this! Naruto this is about you! About your well being, I am just trying to protect you... my past with your mother has nothing to do with this, and frankly you have no idea what happened so don't you dare bring her up in this conversation!" Minato's voice booms over the room until everything falls silent. Naruto stands up and throws his fork down.

"I am not hungry." he leaves the room without another word. Minato stands there shocked at his sudden outburst, never in his life has he yelled at anyone like that not since the day Kushina left him alone. Tears begin to pour from his eyes as he looks down at the busted chair.

"Kushina, what have I done... I pushed him away... I let my anger get the best of me... Kushina." knelling on the ground he sits there helpless not knowing what to do for his hurting child, a child that just for a moment seemed so close, and now feels a million miles away.

Naruto marches up the stairs ignoring Chives who stood in the hallway silently polishing the brass lights that lined the walls, once he reached his room he slams the door and throws his back against it sliding slowly to the floor, "What does mom have to do with this? She has everything to do with this! She is the only thing that connects the two of us and she is gone... she's dead and you weren't around for her. And now you just want to walk into my life like we have known each other for years, no... no that is not how things work!" his voice shakes from the tears the run down his face as he talks to himself. He lift his head and looks around the room he has had for a couple months yet, slowly since the day he moved in he has made it his own, Minato gave him permission to paint the walls the way he wanted. Which he created beautiful abstract murals from floor to ceiling in vibrant bright colors. Slowly since that day this place has become his home, and no matter how angry he may be he doesn't want to leave. He wants to stay, because he finally has a real place to call 'home' so he sit there just holding his wrist close to his chest muttering to himself. "Why am I so pathetic... why aren't I stronger?" from that night and the following days Naruto and Minato pretended that the fight never happen, both of them barely able to look each other in the eye. Naruto continued to go to school bearing the constant humiliation, and as the days went on Sasuke began to pity Naruto.

Towards the end of his servitude Sasuke started to feel bad, because of their stupid game Naruto has become the laughing stock of the school. At one point some kids broke into his locker and fixed it so paint would explode in his face once opened. Never did he imagine kids would take the jokes this far... but the worst day was the last Naruto had to serve Sasuke, they got another new student. His name was Ryo. Sasuke was bossing Naruto as usual in the gym having him get basketballs, fetch him water, and get him towels for the group. Gai just shakes his head and let everyone have a free day to do whatever they wanted and walked away. "Naruto, lucky you today is the last day of being my servant." Sasuke smirks at him sitting on the ground cross legged mutter curse words under his breath. "So how about this, today I will make it easy on you just get me a cool bottle of water and you will be done." Naruto raise an eyebrow towards him, during this whole time Sasuke went out of his way to get a laugh out of making fun of him and suddenly he is being generous... for a few moments he sits there contemplating. "Is there a problem?" the rest of the sports team is off else where in the gym smacking each other in the face with dodge balls leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone in an empty part of the gym for those who need to stretch.

"No, why are you being nice all of a sudden, typically you would be calling me names and have me do ridiculous tasks, but today it has been simple things like getting towels and water... like a towel boy would do?" Sasuke chuckles and folds his arms behind his head and lays back on the ground.

"Maybe I am just bored with making fun of you..."

"That's nice to hear." Naruto snorts standing up and walking out of the gym to complete his final errand. Watching as he walks away a smile finds its way on Sasuke's face.

"Or maybe I am just tired of others hurting you?" he whispers to himself and shakes his head at his thoughts.

Standing in front of the vending machine Naruto counts out the change in his pocket as a tall dark figure creeps up behind him. Oblivious to his surroundings the dark figure reaches out and smacks all of the change out of his hand, Naruto turns around teeth grit just to be forcefully shoved up against the vending machine the dark figure's face only centimeters away from his own. And for a moment his heart stops, any anger that he just felt burns into a deep fear and his voice gets caught in his throat. A low chuckles vibrates in his ear and then a voice like venom poisoning his body still, rumbles quietly through his whole being, "Long time no see... Naruto."

"R-Ry-Ryo" his eyes opened wide, his voice shakes, and his tan skin now as pale as freshly fallen snow. Ryo holds Naruto's face in his large hand while a malicious smile curls it's way across his lips.

"I've missed you... it's been too long little buddy, you haven't grown much taller." he looks Naruto up and down slowly with that creepy smile plastered to his face, and then just lightly pats Naruto's face and steps back. "We can recap later, it is too crowded here." and with that he walks away as if nothing had happened. Naruto falls to the ground as if he was just punched in the stomach full force the urge to throw up slowly coming to realization.

_'Why? Why is he here? After I worked so hard to get away... and it is too crowded here? What was that suppose to mean?'_ Naruto kneeling on the ground on all fours doesn't even notice Sasuke kneel down beside him.

"Hey, are you going to be sick?" Naruto practically jumps out of his skin at Sasuke's sudden presence.

"No! No, I am fine... I uh... um... just dropped my change and bent down to pick it up and suddenly got dizzy." he looks up into Sasuke's coal black eyes trying hard not to show the fear he just felt. Sasuke stares down at him and then at the change scattered on the floor and just nods slowly picking it up. And together for a moment the picked up the change in silence, while Sasuke hands it back to Naruto he pops in his own money and gets two sodas. Naruto watches him not really registering anything around him until he sees Sasuke's pale hand in front of him.

"Come on get off the floor the bell is going to ring and you need to get changed." reluctantly Naruto accepts the hand, and then Sasuke hands him a soda. "It will make you feel better, your service is done, you don't need to do anything else for me." Sasuke waves off as he leaves down the hall at the same moment the bell rang. Naruto stood there for a bit holding the soda in his hand, confused and scared of what will happen next.


End file.
